Benutzer Diskussion:Ärgerlich
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei GuttenPlag Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:Plagiate/@comment-Ärgerlich-20110217210241. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Hallo liebe Ärgerlich! Erstmal vielen Dank für die fleißige Pflege des Pressespiegels!!! Hier die Lösung zum Verlinken: Bevor du die Webadresse kopierst, nimmst du eine Kopie des Titels. Beim Einfügen springt dein Bildschirm wieder wahrscheinlich nach oben zurück -nicht Erschrecken- :-) Dann wieder an die Stelle des Titels (scrollen). Meist muss man noch ein Leerzeichen löschen, damit der Titel auf die gleiche Zeile kommt. Wenn z.B.: news.de: Titel des Artikel - soweit fertig ist, kopierst die Webadresse, dann markierst du den Titel und gehtst auf den 7. Button von Links (die Kette), ein Fenster öffnet sich - in der obigen Zeile fügst du die Adresse ein. Ganz zum Schluss noch mal kurz den Titel markieren und auf den 2. Button von links für die kursive Schrift. - Ist zwar alles etwas mehr Aufwand, aber dafür schöner für die Optik. Dankeschön. LMB 21:19, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Dankeschön! Hallo Ärgerlich, besten Dank für Deine Ergänzungen der Presseliste auf der Seite Pro-Guttenberg-Demos: Nachlese! Freundliche Grüße -- Mr. Nice 00:52, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nun hau mal nicht jede erreichbare Seite rein - über die Ermittlungen schreiben jetzt alle. Drei, vier Beispiele genügen! --Externer 12:41, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Beim Pressespiegel steht: Nur, was über dpa hinausgeht. Nun halt dich einfach mal dran! --Externer 12:53, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Nachträglich: Um Entschuldigung wird gebeten! War in beiden Fällen etwas drastisch, mein Tonfall. Nehme dies zurück. Bitte sehen Sie es mir nach, in beiden Fällen sind wir mehrfach beim Speichern kollidiert. Beste Grüße, --Externer 17:13, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke für die Presseberichte. Ich habe sie noch etwas umformatiert. Also die Überschrift als Linktext gesetzt und nicht den Link selbst. Paul777 18:48, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Pressespiegel Hallo Ärgerlich! Wir haben im Kommentarfeld ne Diskussion angestoßen dazu, wie wir mit den ganzen Pressemitteilungen umgehen sollen, die sich nicht direkt mit der Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs auseinandersetzen. Bitte gib' da doch auch noch mal Deinen Senf dazu ab, damit wir vier bis fünf, die den Pressespiegel regelmäßig pflegen, Konsens haben. Herzliche Grüße und ein sonniges Wochenende! Meriten4Lau löschen 14:58, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Pressespiegel Hallo Ärgerlich, ich möchte Dich herzlich bitten, Deine Pressemitteilungen gleich richtig einzustellen. Das ist ganz einfach! Du kannst entweder die Lösung von LMB nutzen. Oder du kannst um das htttp:... und den Titel eine eckige Klammer [ ] machen also z.B. (eckige Klammer) http://www.heute.de/ZDFheute/inhalt/20/0,3672,20,00.html ZDF heute.de (eckige Klammer) und dann erscheint es im Originaltext richtig. Oder du machst den Link http://www.heute.de/ZDFheute/inhalt/20/0,3672,20,00.html, gehst dann einfach auf "speichern" oder "Quelltext" und im Quelltext irgendwas machen zu müssen wieder zurück. Dann erscheint der Link mit diesem Zeichen in der Ecke. Dann kannst Du dort, wo der Link-Text steht einfach den richtigen Text eintragen (also z.B. hier kannst du rumschreiben wie du willst usw. 0/0,3672,20,00.html) . Klick mal bei dieser Nachricht auf den Quelltext, dann siehst du, was ich oben meine: ZDF heute.de Du kannst das ja hier mal üben :-) Herzlicher Gruß Meriten4Lau --löschen 09:10, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Hallo Ärgerlich, : es macht mir nix aus, das zu ändern, nur mein Internet macht nicht immer so schnell mit :-( und dann kann's den kompletten Pressespiegel verhauen, wenn wir gleichzeitig drin sind. Stell aber bitte dann einfach den Titel hinter den Link (dann muß ich den nicht suchen). Kannst auch noch [ und ] drumrumsetzen, und ich schaue dann, dass ich es noch verschönere. : Und by the way: ich finde es immer ein erhebendes Gefühl, wenn man sowas dann plötzlich beherrscht. Ich hab' den Umgang mit solchen html.-Dingern auch erst hier gelernt :-) und mittlerweile vieles mehr! : Lieber Gruß : Meriten : :-) freut mich! Ich kenn das, manchmal traut man sich einfach zu wenig zu! : lieber Gruß : Meriten4Lau 16:00, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : löschen 09:46, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Hallo Ärgerlich, habe deine Stuttgarter Zeitung (Hintergrund) erneut gelöscht. Das ist ein Artikel mit zwei Seiten. Und der steht drin, übrigens auch mit dem Zitat, was du gern sehen willst. Beste Grüße, Ihr --Externer 15:53, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: Alles klar, danke für die Nachricht. Wollte dich auch nur informieren, damit du Bescheid weißt. Heute nachmittag hat allerdings das System von WIKIA gesponnen, liegt also nicht unbedingt am eigenen Rechner. Beste Grüße, Ihr --Externer 18:38, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Guttenplag Pressespiegel Hallo Ärgerlich, ich sehe das auch so, fände es definitiv schöner! Hast Du Externer und LMB auch gefragt? Würde auch die Umsetzung machen Herzlicher Gruß Meriten4Lau 19:11, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Ich bin einfach kein geduldiger Mensch :-) Ich hab's jetzt einfach mal umsortiert, : herzlicher Gruß : Meriten4Lau 19:33, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Verjährungsfrist Hallo Ärgerlich, ich weiß es leider nicht, ich habe die alte Promotionsordnung der Uni Hb auch nur per Zufall gefunden und nicht, weil ich dort bin :-) Aber soweit ich weiß - steht in irgendeiner Quelle im Pressespiegel... ;-) - versucht die Staatsanwaltschaft das gerade auch herauszufinden. Entscheidender denke ich, wird aber eh der öffentliche Druck sein. Lieber Gruß Meriten4Lau 20:51, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Fühle mich geschmeichelt... ... aber leider auch überfordert. Ich finde es nett, dass Du meinst, ich sei Expertin, bin ich aber auch nicht. Ich kann der/dem Guten auch nur mit allgemeinen Tips kommen, aber wirklich weiterhelfen nicht :-) lieber Gruß Meriten4Lau 16:00, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Geschlecht ist mir wirklich schnurz, Du darfst mich auch gerne für transsexuell oder einen kastrierten Rauhaardackel halten :-) : Ich habe HPLC jetzt geantwortet, kannst ja mal schauen, ob Du ihn/sie lieber noch weiter vermitteln möchtest :-) : Ohne Deinen Hinweis wäre daraus übrigens nichts geworden, ich konnte keine Signatur auf meiner Seite finden! : Lieber Gruß : Meriten4Lau 16:18, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Erwähnung in der taz.de Liebe Ärgerlich, nur für den Fall, dass Du es - trotz Deines ungeheuren Pressespiegel-Engagements - übersehen haben solltest: Du, Meriten4Lau und meine Wenigkeit wurden am 20.04.2011 im taz-Artikel "[http://www.taz.de/1/netz/netzkultur/artikel/1/jaeger-der-verlorenen-zitate/ GuttenPlag und VroniPlag Wiki - Jäger der verlorenen Zitate]" exemplarisch erwähnt, um unterschiedliche Motive von 'Plagiat-JägerInnen' bei GuttenPlag zu skizzieren. Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 23:55, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC)